the not supposed to be
by goblin kid
Summary: two boys were living ordinary lives, never knowing who their father was never came as such a big deal...until they met him (sequal to same old thing)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I had a this story all thought out before I even thought about 'same old thing' I hope you enjoy this one is supposed to be way better...to tell you the truth I didn't really like that story I felt like I could've done better. Anyways R+R I want 2  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
The not supposed to be  
  
Part 1  
  
Two boys walked down the street gracefully headed home. One boy was a few centimeters shorter than the other, and they both had black hair. One boy had two green eyes and the other one had a blue eye and a green eye, with freckles that spread from cheek to cheek.  
  
The boy with the freckles had a black hat on and a slightly crooked smile. He was a bit cocky in his walk and occasionally limped on the right side, the same side with the blue eye. He was very pale, and the black clothes he wore made him stand out just slightly.  
  
The other boy was tan, had a straight perfect white smile that girls drooled over, and a school bag slung over his shoulder. He was muscular contrary to the other child. He wore black shorts with a white muscle shirt, and winked at any girl that stared longingly at him.  
  
"So bro what's up you haven't said much"  
  
"Oh n-nothing" the boy with the freckles stuttered  
  
"Dude spill, something's up...your stuttering"  
  
"Well at l-lunch t-today I-I-I accidentally ran into p-p-p-p-Pedro and I-I- I-I spilled my lunch and his over all, over all...all –pedr-r-r-r-ro"  
  
"Ok chill I cant understand what your saying when you stutter like that god...what'd Pedro do?"  
  
"He-he-he said he was going to beat me in when I least expect it"  
  
The tan boy sighed heavily and smiled "Pedro's to afraid to do anything when im around you kid no worries he isn't going to do anything"  
  
The freckled boy nodded then walked faster as they turned the corner. They walked up three flights of stairs to an apartment building then walked three doors down to room 123.  
  
The two boys walked in and set their school bags on the couch turned the TV on and began to watch TV while doing homework. The freckled boy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey mom we're home...yeah that sounds great...hey bro mom says Chinese for dinner sound good?"  
  
"Sounds delicious"  
  
"Yeah mom that's an affirmative...haha ok we'll be here mom...ok I love you to" the freckled boy put the phone down and went back to his homework.  
  
"Gene"  
  
The tan boy called from the living area.  
  
"What im doing my homework"  
  
"Gene did you ever wonder why mom has all these videos"  
  
The freckled boy looked up "guess she really liked Dragonball Z...like I know"  
  
The other boy sighed, "lets watch one"  
  
Gene looked up "Alex you know she said she didn't want us watching them"  
  
"Yeah so...mom wont know so long as we rewind and put away..."  
  
"Alex mom doesn't like it not without her..."  
  
"Oh stop gene your such a goodie-to-shoes"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Fine lets watch it" gene growled defiantly.  
  
Alex smiled slyly then stuck the video into the VCR. There was some fuzziness and then the main title popped up. They watched the video for about five minutes then Alex gave out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh its just a dumb cartoon" he spoke pressing the eject button.  
  
Suddenly the electricity went out. The two boys sat in silence for a minute.  
  
"Uhh Alex...what did you do"  
  
"I didn't do anything dope...I just pressed the eject button"  
  
Suddenly a white light flashed, making the two boys covers their eyes, and then they fell through a sort of bright white portal. Alex landed with a thud on a wood floor.  
  
"Aww ah man what a landing" Alex said sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
Alex looked around; he was in a small cozy house. He stood up and turned around coming face to face with goku son scaring Alex.  
  
"GAHH! Geezes holy mother of the sheep and spotted monkeys don't do that," Alex screamed  
  
Goku looked down at the boy, suddenly a faint screaming sounded. It slowly began to get louder.  
  
"Uh do you hear the-oomph" suddenly gene popped out of the portal and landed on top of Alex.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH...huh? Oh hey b-bro *gulp* how ya d-d-doin"  
  
"I think the more appropriate term would be how are you doing after im done pulverizing you into a small glob of pulp if you don't get off me"  
  
"Hehe ok I get it im off" gene said standing up shaking slightly  
  
Goku looked at the boys and sighed heavily. He grabbed them both by the collar of the shirts and dragged them into another room filled with people. He dropped them in front of the group.  
  
"We have guests" goku spoke to bulma, vegeta, and trunks  
  
A/N: ok R+R I need 2 


	2. finding out

A/N: chapter 2 coming through. R+R 2  
  
Disclaimer: DOD (I don't like corn nuts but the picture of corn on the cob looks neat)  
  
Part 2  
  
Finding out  
  
Alex looked at the group, then smiled nervously "hey uh how ya doin...have we met before" Alex asked trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at him with a lame expression "not that I can recall"  
  
Gene looked wide-eyed at the group then up at goku. He squealed lightly then jumped behind Alex.  
  
"I t-t-told you not t-t-t-to p-put the v-v-video in," he stuttered out nervously  
  
"WHAT! Like the video has anything to do with where we are now I swear you are such a dope get away from me," Alex said standing up and walking away.  
  
"Nooooo look Alex that's the guy in the tape and that's the other guy" gene spoke pointing at goku and trunks at once.  
  
"These people are from the video...Alex...mmm..." he whined. He started to back up into a corner  
  
"Im not here see no one is here im invisible you cant see me they cant see me im not here" gene muttered to himself  
  
Alex looked at the group of people "hmm your right..." Alex looked at his brother hiding in a corner "dude every one can see you and you look like a paranoid freak"  
  
Gene glared at him from behind his knees "maybe its because I AM a paranoid freak who is supposed to get beat up at school every FIVE FREAKING MINUTES AND" gene stood up and walked over to his brother and clung to his shirt.  
  
"Not to mention that im the biggest geek alive that builds my own computers breaks antique chin and cant even see out of his RIGHT EYE" gene stood back taking a deep breath, which held a hint of a wheeze.  
  
"Dude mom was right you need some consoling"  
  
Gene looked up "gee thanks bro thank you for all of your emotional support I'll be sure to log t-t-t-t-that away in m-m-my mental notes  
  
Alex nodded and smiled "oh no problem"  
  
Goku looked at the boys "oookay...are you guys done arguing"  
  
Gene and Alex looked at goku "yeah I think we're good," said Alex.  
  
Gene looked at him his blue eye twitching slightly. Alex looked at him "what...dude your eye its twitching...stop looking at me like that"  
  
Gene shook his head and rubbed his blue eye. Alex looked back at goku then at the group. "Huh your right they were on that video"  
  
"No gene your wrong you cant be right your only the smartest kid in our school that can ace the exit exams without trying no your not right..." gene mocked  
  
"Dude you are so getting on my nerves"  
  
"Dude im a surfer dude that like dude cant like stop saying dude because it's like dude not cool dude"  
  
"Ok now im really getting peeved"  
  
"Oh dude like im pissed now dude im gunna like dude impale you dude because im like five minutes dude older than you dude"  
  
"Dude...I mean dude god knock it off"  
  
"Dude im trying to be cool dude cant like stop dude its dude a bad habit dude kinda like chewing nails dude it isn't sexy"  
  
"That's it" Alex punched gene in the face knocking him backwards.  
  
Gene slid across the floor and hit his head lightly on the wall. He sat up and clutched his face.  
  
"Aww god sheez..." he pulled his hand away watching the blood from his nose drip off his hand "think you could've hit harder I mean HOLY LORRRRD!"  
  
Gene screamed as Alex jumped into the air about to attack gene. Suddenly gokus arms swooped out and caught him before he landed on top of his cowering brother. Alex fought, spun and struggled to get loose.  
  
"LET GO OF ME IM GUNNA POUND HIM, I SWEAR TO GOD GENE IM GUNNA BEAT YOU IN SO BAD LET GO OF ME GRAA GENE COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YA"  
  
Gene looked at his brother freighted "if you think im stupid enough to go near you when you're about to rip my head..."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH" goku shouted cutting gene and Alex off  
  
"My goodness don't you to ever stop arguing" goku set Alex on the couch "you stay there"  
  
"Gene...that's your name right...come here I want you to sit on the other side of trunks"  
  
Trunks sat between both gene and Alex, he looked at Alex, and then at gene. He sighed and looked at goku.  
  
"Uh is there a point to this"  
  
Goku nodded "you three look alike"  
  
Gene gave out an exasperated sigh "well Alex and I look alike because were twins"  
  
Goku looked at him "yes I see...well kinda you two don't look a lot like twins"  
  
"Uh well he's five minutes younger...and about a couple of centimeters smaller than me...he's also blind"  
  
"Ey im blind in one eye that doesn't make me completely blind"  
  
"Stop arguing" trunks said putting his hand over both their mouths.  
  
Goku thought for a moment then looked at trunks "do you still have that picture you asked the dragon for"  
  
"Of Jesse? Yeah right here" trunks responded pulling it from his pocket and handing it to goku.  
  
Goku looked at it carefully occasionally holding it up to trunks and then one of the twins. His eyes widened in disbelieve. "Trunks how long has it been since she was here"  
  
"I dunno about 12 years" trunks thought  
  
Goku looked at Alex "how old are you and your brother"  
  
"12" the boys responded  
  
Trunks sat there his mouth slowly opening.  
  
"And your mother what was her name"  
  
The twins looked at goku "Jesse"  
  
"Ok last question...who is your father"  
  
The twins exchanged looks "uh we never met him...mom said she left before we were born...we figured that maybe we weren't supposed to be born and she was afraid to face dad but she never really told as anything" Alex responded slowly looking up at goku.  
  
"AH HA" goku yelled holding the picture up to the three boys "huh go figure"  
  
Bulma, vegeta, goten, gohan and chichi walked in. "ah ha what" asked gohan.  
  
Goku smiled "vegeta, bulma you're both grand parents"  
  
Bulma and vegeta looked at each other "goku what are you talking about" bulma spoke slowly.  
  
Trunks stood up and looked at the twins than at the picture of Jesse. Slowly his hand went up to his mouth.  
  
"Bulma, vegeta those are your grand children"  
  
"Goku we don't have grand children"  
  
Goku shook his and whipped the picture away from trunks "look...now look at trunks don't you see the resemblance" goku spoke almost in awe.  
  
"Goku you-you said that she wasn't going to get pregnant goku that cant be you said they were supposed to be miscarriages when she went back to her dimension" trunks said in panic.  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders "uh well it was just a hunch...you know"  
  
"You mean you didn't really know you were saying that so mom wouldn't go wake-o"  
  
Goku smiled "well...yeah kinda...hey it was to keep you from getting grounded longer"  
  
Alex and gene looked at each other, and just when bulma was about to blow a gasket Alex started punching gene repeatedly in the face while sitting on. Goku ran over and hauled Alex off.  
  
"I told you Id beat you in"  
  
Gene looked at him from the couch. His face was bruised and a bloody mess.  
  
"Trunks take gene into another room and clean him up...I'll take care of this one" goku spoke holding Alex up to eye level  
  
A/N: here ya ok now remember R+R I need 2 


	3. history

A/N: R+R I need 2  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 3  
  
(History)  
  
Trunks grabbed gene and walked him into the kitchen. Gene sat at the bar stool and waited for trunks to come back with the first aid kit. Trunks came back and started to wipe off the blood.  
  
"Does he always do this to you"  
  
"Only when I annoy him...you get used to it after a while"  
  
Trunks looked at gene "something like this shouldn't be alright, does your mother know"  
  
Gene looked at trunks "I tend not to tell her stuff like this...I get lectured...lectures are a waste of time"  
  
Trunks nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Im confused...what was all that jumbo you were talking about...are you supposed to be like my dad or something"  
  
Trunks stopped and looked at gene again. He sighed and pulled out a picture of Jesse. Jesse had long black hair and clean white smile with sparkling green eyes. He showed gene "does that look like your mom"  
  
Gene studied the picture then handed it back to trunks "that is my mom were did you get that"  
  
Trunks sighed "I asked the dragon for it after she left...I loved her and I only got to see her for a week...it's a soap opera"  
  
"No kidding...wait a minute how did she get here if you guys are cartoons and we're human"  
  
Trunks continued to clean gene off "we were never sure how she got here...kind of like you two she just appeared"  
  
Gene nodded "but then that would make us...half human...a-a-a-and half car-car- car-cartoon"  
  
Trunks smiled "I guess it does doesn't it"  
  
"And you're my dad" gene said in awe.  
  
Trunks stood up "come one lets go see what goku is doing to your brother"  
  
Trunks began to walk away but turned quickly as gene fell off the barstool. Gene jumped up to his feet. And smiled nervously "im ok" he said running after trunks.  
  
Trunks and gene walked out into the living room, bulma and vegeta were standing at the door along with goten, gohan, and chichi.  
  
"Hey what's going on" trunks asked trunks  
  
Goten looked at him "he's hanging your son by his feet in a tree"  
  
Trunks looked out the door at goku walking back. Behind him Alex was swinging by his feet in a tree. "HEY COME BACK HERE...YOU CANT LEAVE ME IN A TREE HEY LOOK IM SORRY...AWW COME ON GENE OH GOD GENE COME HERE AND HELP ME DOWN IM SORRY REALLY I AM"  
  
Gene looked at Alex swinging in the tree. He smiled and stuck his tongue out at him "SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU LOONY" gene turned around and looked at trunks.  
  
"How long is he going to be stuck up there"?  
  
Trunks shrugged "gokus the one giving him the punishment I wouldn't know...besides you're the first kids I've ever had...and I just met you"  
  
Goku walked back in "we'll leave him there for about an hour...teach him that when I say no more arguing I mean it"  
  
Goku walked in more and looked at gene. "You know trunks, I think someone's trying to tell you something"  
  
"Like what"  
  
"Think about it...you fell in love in only a week...she went back, had twins...and now look...those same twins are right here...I don't read stars or tell fortunes but I'd say some ones trying to tell you to go back...and its not Jesse and its not her children...think about it for a while"  
  
Trunks looked at gene. Gene smiled at him and waved his fingers. Suddenly gene stomach grumbled.  
  
"Uh you wouldn't by any chance have...food."  
  
Trunks laughed, "yes we have food" spoke grabbing gene and giving him a noogy.  
  
A/N: aww I know boring it gets better I promise. R+R 2 


	4. struggle to settle

A/N: R+R I need 3 (I raised the #)  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 4  
  
(struggle to settle)  
  
Gene ate furiously, more than was expected for some one his size, and then again he was half saijen. Alex was brought in and he ate about twice as much as gene did. After everyone had eaten gene and Alex listened to bulma and goku argue as to what to do with the boys.  
  
"Goku they're staying here!" bulma demanded  
  
"No bulma they are your sons children and we have hard proof of it...they're going home with you and you can not change my mind"  
  
"Mom he's right they're my responsibility they should come home with us" trunks defended goku.  
  
Bulma was about to protest when vegeta walked in "I have the car set up for the boys are we going or are you going to fight a battle you already lost"  
  
Bulma shut her mouth and looked at vegeta furiously. "Fine" she muttered and stormed out to the car.  
  
"Thank you vegeta" goku smiled  
  
"Don't think im going to do this again kakarote"  
  
Trunks walked over to gene and Alex whom were getting up.  
  
"Come one boys we're going home" trunks said walking past them and out the door.  
  
"Bye thanks for the food it was great" gene said waving.  
  
Alex looked at them and shook his head "this is way to weird...we're talking to cartoons"  
  
Alex and gene looked at the car. "Uh trunks it doesn't have any wheels"  
  
Trunks looked back "gene you can call me dad if you want...yeah I know its I guess you could say a hover car...just get in I promise it works"  
  
"Great now he wants us to call him dad what's next?" Alex mumbled to himself.  
  
Gene punched him in the shoulder and got into the backseat. The drive was long and about half way there gene was drooling on Alex's shoulder and Alex's head was smashed against the window.  
  
When the car stopped Alex shot up startled awake. He yawned and looked at trunks opening the car door.  
  
"Your awake...we're home, don't worry about your brother I got him...uh do you two want separate rooms?"  
  
Alex yawned "I don't care...sure if its not to much trouble"  
  
Trunks smiled to Alex as he picked up gene and carried him inside. "Follow Me," he said walking up a flight of stairs.  
  
He walked into a room with a bed "this'll be your room ok...let me put your brother down and I'll get you some new sheets"  
  
Alex looked around the large room "wow I've never seen a room this big before that wasn't littered with desks and computers" he whispered in amazement as trunks left the room  
  
Trunks came back with a new pair of white sheets and pajamas for Alex. "You can get changed and I'll set the bed up"  
  
Alex nodded and walked out with the PJs. When he came back the bed was all set up and trunks was just about to leave.  
  
"Are you really our dad" Alex asked  
  
Trunks blushed lightly "yeah im pretty sure I am"  
  
Alex nodded "ok I was just making sure I understood correctly...good night...dad"  
  
Trunks smiled to him self as he walked out and went to get gene ready for bed. After it was all said and done trunks went to his room and got ready for bed.  
  
Trunks slipped to sleep easily but was awoken suddenly to something dragging across his wall. He sat up in bed and looked at the door. Something ran into the door and then stopped. Trunks got up and opened the door. He looked at Alex snoring on the floor and sighed.  
  
"I didn't know you slept walk," he said picking him up and bringing him back to his bed. This time when he left he closed the door "hopefully you cant open doors in your sleep"  
  
He went back to bed. In the morning he did his normal routine, get up get orange juice get changed and fix his broken car.  
  
He walked out and instantly tripped over Alex. He looked up at the boy still sleeping in his door way. He looked at Alex startled then up at gene.  
  
"I forgot to tell you he sleep walks"  
  
Trunks looked at Alex again "well I knew that he woke me up sleep walking but I could've sworn I closed the door once I put him back in bed."  
  
"Oh well he can open doors...oh you might want to tape the phones down to grandma is still trying to figure out what she should do with the 30 pizzas he ordered last night"  
  
Trunks let his head hit the floor as gene dragged Alex back to his room. Trunks got up and instead of going down stairs he pulled on his shorts and a white muscle shirt followed by his working gloves that he wore all the time.  
  
He walked down stairs and looked at the 30 pizza boxes sitting on the counter. He looked at his dad opening one.  
  
Vegeta looked up at trunks and held up a slice of pizza "your son has good taste...everything on it" vegeta took a bite of the pizza and walked away with the box.  
  
Trunks sighed and smiled at an enraged bulma "do you realize how much that cost us"  
  
Trunks looked down at an add in the paper that wrote  
  
'Answer three questions correctly and win 30 pizzas free to throw your  
ultimate party'  
  
Trunks laughed to himself then held up the add "yeah mom he got them free see for yourself"  
  
Bulma grabbed the paper and looked at trunks in disbelieve. Trunks walked away and into the garage where he continued to work on his broken car. An hour later gene walked in.  
  
"What chya doin"  
  
"Fixing my car"  
  
"Can I help"?  
  
Trunks was lying on a skateboard under the car. He pushed himself out from beneath the car and looked at gene.  
  
"Gene I seriously doubt that you know how to fix the car...especially since I've been working on it for a whole week" trunks pushed himself back underneath the car.  
  
Gene stood there a moment then smiled "would you at least let me see if I cant find the problem"  
  
Trunks rolled back out "ok gene be my guest"  
  
Gene smiled and walked around to the front of the car.  
  
"Dad I can't believe you missed this" gene spoke twisting a few things here and there.  
  
Trunks sighed and got out from beneath the car. "What did I miss"?  
  
Trunks stuck his head under the hood of the car looking at what gene found. Suddenly the car horn was blown making both gene and Alex jump. Trunks head hit the hood of the car making him fall forward. Gene fell backwards away from the car, and watched as the hood smacked into the back of trunks head.  
  
Trunks got his head out from under the car hood and he glared at Alex laughing uncontrollably from the seat.  
  
"HAHAHAHA hooo boy that was funny wow what a go-get-er whoo that was great"  
  
A/N: well there ya go. Alex is about to get his but whooped R+R I need 3 


	5. home once more

A/N: would you hurt me if I raised the review price to 4? I will put up another chapter with three but im looking for 4. R+R PLZ  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 5  
  
(Home again)  
  
Trunks looked at Alex furiously from the hood of the car. Had vegeta seen the scowl he wore vegeta might have thought he was looking through a mirror. Gene rubbed the back of his head and stuck a finger in his ear to make the ringing stop.  
  
Trunks slowly made his way to the driver's side of the car. He caught Alex by the ankle as the boy tried to escape.  
  
"Dad it was just a joke I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Alex said once again hanging upside down from his ankles.  
  
"Your lucky I have a sense of humor" trunks said flipping him over and giving him a noogy.  
  
Gene watched the two and then got up. He brushed himself off and left. Gene walked through the enormous house and looked around curiously. He walked into another workroom filled with long desks covered in millions of computers.  
  
He walked around them a moment then stopped. Bulma was watching him. He didn't like his grandmother very much. He got the impression she didn't want to even look at him...like he was a disgrace.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked looking down and continuing her work on a computer.  
  
"I was just looking around"  
  
They fell silent. Gene started to leave when bulma called him back.  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Yes" gene said turning on his heel.  
  
"Did you find your father in the garage"?  
  
"Yeah he's playing with Alex"  
  
"Oh...and what about you"  
  
"Oh I uh...im not really into rough housing"  
  
Bulma nodded and continued her work. She looked up again as he left the room quietly. Gene walked around more and stopped at a domed door. He looked it up and down then decided he'd rather not go inside. Just as he was walking away the door opened and vegeta walked out. He wore light blue sweats and a white muscle shirt. A towel was slung across his shoulders and he was bare foot.  
  
Gene turned and looked at him and quickly looked away picking up his pace. Unfortunately vegeta had already caught him walking slowly and was automatically curious as to why he sped up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he said sternly making gene stop.  
  
Vegeta walked up to gene. "I was just wandering around...you know nothing to do."  
  
"How come your not in the garage with your father...come with me" vegeta said continuing to walk.  
  
"I don't know...he's playing with Alex"  
  
Vegeta walked silently then came into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of pizza and began to eat it.  
  
"You don't like playing"  
  
"Uh...not really I guess not"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "With the way you said that you make it sound like you don't know"  
  
Gene fell silent. He looked at the floor.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"No im good thank you"  
  
Vegeta eyed gene carefully "stop being shy...I don't have family members that are shy"  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"And don't say sorry you didn't do anything wrong"  
  
"Um...sor...oops"  
  
Vegeta smiled (Kodak moment) "you not to bad kid"  
  
Gene gulped "uh thanks"  
  
"Do you know how to fight"?  
  
"FIGHT!? Uh fight...no, no mom said that no I-I-I-I don't know how...im p-p- probably no good at it either"  
  
"well you cant be any good at it if you don't practice...and you need to stop stuttering it's annoying"  
  
"s-s-s-sor I mean ok"  
  
"what are you afraid of im not going to hurt you"  
  
gene nodded. Suddenly trunks and Alex walked down the hall laughing. They stopped when they saw vegeta.  
  
"hey dad...gene what are you doing out here"  
  
"oh I was just talking to...vegeta"  
  
"you can call me grandpa" vegeta mumbled getting up and going back to the gravity room.  
  
Trunks watched vegeta leave then smiled to gene. "we lost you how come you didn't jump in"  
  
"oh I don't know" gene responded.  
  
"oh well im up for TV how bout you two"  
  
Alex nodded and gene smiled. As soon as trunks turned the TV a blinding white light filled the room. Trunks covered his eyes but even that did stop him from closing them. when the three opened their eyes they were sitting in a small apartment.  
  
"what...were back home" Alex said looking around.  
  
Gene turned and looked at trunks. He feared that he had been left behind.  
  
"dad what happened to your hair" Alex asked looking at trunks.  
  
Gene sighed in relief but stopped his fathers hair had changed color.  
  
Trunks stood up and looked into his reflection on the TV. He looked absolutely the same except his hair was a very, very dark brown the same color as vegeta's, not to mention he didn't look the same brightness. He wasn't a cartoon anymore.  
  
"I-im not sure...oh god what time did you say your moms going to be..." trunks was cut off as the sound of someone's keys were heard from the other side of the front door, and before he could do anything the door was wide open and he was looking face to face with Jesse.  
  
A/N: oops it's a cliffhanger. Haha R+R im asking for 4 


	6. we meet again

A/N: remember read and review. I can't put anything up if I don't have at least 3 reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 6  
  
(We meet again)  
  
The air lay thick and heavy. Jesse held her keys firmly in the door; her deep green eyes looked at trunks' clear blue ones. ~Why is he here, what's going on~ she thought staring at him.  
  
Trunks gulped and gave a weak smile. He wasn't sure if he should talk or not. He wanted to kiss her again, he wanted to hold her and be with her again. He wanted to smell her scent just one last time. His skin began to prickle under her stare...he was so much in love that it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here" Jesse asked in a firm voice.  
  
"I uh...we're not sure" trunks said looking at gene and Alex.  
  
Alex stood ridged while gene shook all over as he did when he was given the spot light to something very bad.  
  
"H-how did you know them"?  
  
Trunks scowled for a minute then eased up "I met them when they came to my reality"  
  
"What...they went there"  
  
"Mhmm...and that's beside the point their my kids to you know, I think I have a right to know who they are"  
  
Jesse pulled the keys from the door. She picked up the boxes of food from the floor and carried them inside.  
  
"Dinners ready" Jesse said glancing at Alex and gene.  
  
The two boys walked slowly to the counter. Jesse turned around to face trunks, "you come talk to me outside...they don't need to hear this"  
  
Trunks nodded and followed Jesse outside the apartment door. He looked down the hallway.  
  
"Not a very big place your in"  
  
"When I found out I was pregnant I ran away from home"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My father would've forced me to have an abortion and I personally couldn't even think about considering something like that"  
  
Trunks smiled "im glad you left home then...Alex and gene really are something else"  
  
"Yes but...that's not what I wanted to talk about...why are you here"  
  
"Im really not sure Jesse...the boys just appeared when mom was visiting goku and when we got back to my house the next day we went and turned the TV on and poof here we are back at your place"  
  
Jesse looked at the floor for a thoughtful moment "so are you leaving again"  
  
"I don't know" trunks said lightly  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment. Jesse smiled and waved to an elderly woman passing by but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you staying the night?" she finally asked  
  
Trunks looked up at her "I may im not sure what's going to happen now"  
  
Jesse nodded then looked back at the window next to the door. Alex and gene suddenly disappeared from the currents when she looked at them.  
  
"Are you hungry I got Chinese for the boys"  
  
Trunks laughed lightly "yeah I could go for a bite"  
  
the couple walked in and sat at the counter eating directly from the styro foam trays. "You don't use dishes often" trunks said grabbing a fork full of noodles  
  
"Don't have any" Jesse said eating her rice.  
  
Trunks almost choked "you don't have any! Why not"  
  
"When I left I didn't have any money...I made a bargain with one of my friends...this is technically my friends old apartment...she paying for the rent and I pay her when I have the money"  
  
"Oh" trunks picked at his food "I-uh I-I could help you with that"  
  
Jesse looked at him with a skeptical look "really"  
  
"Yeah...from what the boys told me you don't have cars like we do...I bet I could build one"  
  
"Their called hover crafts"  
  
"No, no not these, the cars im talking about allow for any one to drive them and they fly not just drive...capsules...mom taught me the basic design I know how to build them"  
  
Jesse looked at him a moment then shook her head "so you want to make a capsule corp. 2...your kidding right"  
  
"No really I could"  
  
Jesse laughed, "Id like to see that."  
  
After the couple finished their dinner, gene and Alex finally got to sit down and watch a TV that wasn't trying to take them to another reality. In only an hour both were knocked out on the couch.  
  
"Come on you guys wake up so I can take you to bed I cant carry either one of you any-"  
  
Trunks cut her off "I can carry them both" he said lifting gene up with one arm and than Alex with the other arm, "just lead the way" he whispered smiling  
  
Jesse stood in the door way as trunks set the sleeping boy into the bunk bed. He started to lift his head up and just before he hit his head Jesse caught him. Once out from under the bed he thanked her.  
  
"So am I sleeping on the couch" trunks said walking out of the room and closing the door.  
  
"Not unless you want to," Jesse said walking into her room.  
  
Trunks followed her into her small bedroom. He looked around as Jesse undressed and slipped into her nightgown. Her night consisted of a white tank top and some p.j. Pants.  
  
Trunks looked back at her and smiled "its really small"  
  
"Nothing you're used to im sure"  
  
"I was a little worried when Alex was amazed by having his own room...so tell me more about them I hear gene is blind in one eye" trunks said stripping down to his boxers and white muscle shirt.  
  
"Well they both do very well in school" Jesse began getting into bed "gene got hit by a car when he was a toddler giving him a limp on one side...but I think he was born blind in that eye, he just never told anyone about it until he had to go to the doctors"  
  
"Gene seems like he's always on the nerves" trunks stated climbing into bed next to her.  
  
"Well he can be...the doctor said that was part of being his by the car...his mental stability has been questioned several times. I think he and his brother get picked on at school especially gene"  
  
Trunks looked at Jesse curiously as Jesse slowly turned her head to look at him "I think its because the kids know they don't have a dad...and they see that as something to look down upon"  
  
The couple looked at each other. Jesses eyes slowly began to water.  
  
"Jesse im sorry...I wanted to go with you but goku was holding me back...he said that...OH WAIT A MIN-"  
  
Jesse cut him off "shhh what are you trying to wake the neighbors"  
  
"Sorry...goku was talking to me the day I met gene and Alex he said something about some one trying to tell me I have to go back...I know what he meant...what a bastard" trunks said smiling  
  
"What...whys goku a bastard"  
  
Trunks grin broadened "Jesse...im not going home"  
  
A/N: oooh another cliffhanger, Why is goku a bastard? Why isn't trunks going home? How does he know this? R+R I need 3. The next chapter is called: 'back to school' 


	7. back to school

A/N: im really sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been very busy, but heres the next chapter PLZ RR I need 3  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
PART 7  
  
(Back to school)  
  
Trunks and Jesse slept peacefully. Trunks snored lightly while Jesse held on to him as if her life depended on it. Suddenly an alarm clock on the nightstand by Jesse's head went off waking her up. She sat up, hit the clock, lay back down and sighed. Trunks was still snoring, sleeping through alarm clocks was legendary for his family.  
  
Jesse sat up again yawning and then going to the shower. As she rinsed the soap out of her hair trunks' words ran through her mind yet again.  
  
"Jesse im not going home"  
  
"What do you mean you're not going home, trunks I don't understand?"  
  
"Goku did this on purpose, we were only kids when we fell in love...it's been 12 years Jesse...12 years"  
  
"So"  
  
"So we weren't really ready to be in love at least not in gokus eyes"  
  
"Wait a minute, I don't understand" she spoke confused.  
  
"Look after you left I went out to look for the dragonballs so I could go to you...I was in love Jesse and I was getting depressed because we were separated, I didn't even have a way to really remember what you looked like. But when I had them all gokus stepped in my way and made a wish instead preventing me from going to you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"He wanted us to be older and more responsible, we couldn't JUST be in love we had to go through other things. And he was right, I don't know about you but I didn't know how to pay bills until I was 20"  
  
Jesse thought for a moment letting the information sink in, then frowned "that bastard"  
  
"Exactly my point" trunks said lying down on his back.  
  
"Well now what" Jesse asked opening her book.  
  
"Now...I think we need a bigger bed, tomorrow your getting a bigger bed"  
  
Jesse glanced at trunks "and how are you going to pay for that?"  
  
Trunks thought a moment "you always have to make things difficult don't you"  
  
Jesse laughed "well in the real world you have to think things through...what you should do tomorrow is walk the boys to school and then go to the community college down the block from the boys' school and ask them to take an entrance test, so you can get a small degree and get a job"  
  
"I have an idea...how about a capsule corp. two?"  
  
"Trunks we've discussed this before-"  
  
"Yes but I could really," trunks cut her off  
  
Jesse sighed, "Where are you going to get the money to pay for the materials"  
  
Trunks sighed as Jesse had before "it's called an IOU"  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"No I can figure it you don't need to worry about this ok I will, I think we both need some sleep"  
  
Jesse shook her head and then set her book down. She put her head on trunks' shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Jesse got out of the shower to see trunks still fast asleep. He had rolled over and was holding Jesse's pillow while drooling. Jesse giggled to herself as she dressed in her uniform for work.  
  
The uniform was a white shirt, red skirt and apron. She put her jet-black hair up into a messy bun and put on a little bit of make-up. She wrote a small note on the dresser and then left. Not to long after she left Alex and genes alarm clock went off making both boys jump awake.  
  
Gene and Alex's clock was a lot louder than Jesse's and echoed through the apartment jolting trunks awake. He groaned and rolled over again. He laid there a minute or two before two boys jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Hey trunks...mom said you get to walk us to school today"  
  
Trunks grunted as Alex jumped onto his back and began to hit his head lightly.  
  
"Ok, okay I'm up" trunks rolled over knocking Alex off.  
  
Alex fell to the floor giggling. Trunks sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, while gene and Alex examined him. Trunks got up and walked into the bathroom splashed his face with cold water than walked out. Alex and gene sat smiling at the ready with his cloths.  
  
Trunks watched them then smiled and shook his head. He took his cloths and put them on. Gene then handed him a note.  
  
"Mom left you a note"  
  
Trunks looked at it then at the boys. "Are you going back to school" asked gene eagerly as the left and ate breakfast. "Yeah, I need a degree if im going to start my own business so I cant get anything stolen from me"  
  
"I thought you had to have it patent so nothing could get stolen"  
  
"True but it helps to have a degree just incase you have to go to court, or if something happens and you need to get another job...over all a degree is a good thing to have it doesn't do anything bad for you. What time does your school start?"  
  
Alex looked at the clock in the kitchen "in half an hour, we should start to get ready to go" After breakfast the three boys left the building and headed towards their school.  
  
"Alright boys be good don't do anything I would" trunks smiled hugging them both, "I'll see you two after school ok"  
  
"Trunks don't you have to go back home" gene asked  
  
Trunks smiled "gene you guys can call me dad, and no I'm not going home, I'm staying here where I belong"  
  
Gene and Alex smiled and hugged trunks then left. Trunks stood up and walked into the office where two women greeted him.  
  
"Can we help you sir"  
  
"Uh yeah...Jesse said that I had to come in and that you had to add my name to an emergency pick up list or something, she left her number if you don't believe me" trunks said handing the lady at the desk the note.  
  
She examined the note then spoke to the other lady. They both looked at him then the one with the note got up and pulled out two yellow-orange slips of thick paper. She looked at them then at trunks. She handed them to him "fill out this open space please...on both the slips" she said looking him over suspiciously.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but get a bit nervous under her gaze. He wrote his name and other information he had, occasionally glancing up at the two staring women. Finally he sighed, "Your staring is becoming a bit annoying"  
  
"We know...but it's hard to believe that the two little runts actually have a dad"  
  
Trunks sat there a minute a little angered "they're very good kids don't be judged by what other kids say...its not right" trunks stated finishing the slip and shoving it back at the lady.  
  
She snatched it from his hand and handed him another form to fill out. He filled it out and left it on the counter just as the phone rang. Trunks walked out and into the front yard of the school. He turned and noticed that a lot of the kids we're in a big circle some running over to it.  
  
He over heard a kid as he ran by say "you guys it's a fight come lets check it out"  
  
Trunks wouldn't have taken any notice if another kid that ran by hadn't spoken out three names "Pedro, Alex, and gene"  
  
Trunks suddenly felt his stomach jump into his throat. He ran past the boys that had spoken aloud and towards the group of kids. Just as he got there Alex was thrown to the floor with a bleeding head. Two burly kids were holding Gene and one was punching him repeatedly in the face.  
  
Trunks pushed aside some kids so he could get through. He grabbed the wrist of the child punching gene and held him up so they met eye level. His feet swung from beneath him.  
  
"What do you think your doing" trunks spoke enraged  
  
The boy in trunks' grasp was frightened so much that he was speechless.  
  
"That's my son and I don't appreciate it when others think they suddenly have the liberty to just go beating others up like that...what would your parents say. I know I would approve of it...now help gene up...apologize and then follow me up to the office this kind of behavior is unacceptable"  
  
Trunks set the boy down, he took one look at gene then turned and tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. Trunks caught him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him back in front of gene. The boy faced gene and frustratedly pulled him away from the two other boys. The two burly kids turned and ran along with several other kids. Alex pushed himself up lazily. He stood up and then quickly fell to one side. Trunks caught him and helped him walk back up to the office. Gene sat on trunks' shoulders while trunks dragged Pedro by the ear up into the office. Gene and Alex sat on chairs in a corner of the office while trunks explained what happened.  
  
The two women looked at Pedro a bit frightened then at trunks.  
  
"I personally think it wise to call his father...don't you" trunks asked trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
The woman stuttered out "y-you d-d-don't know his father"  
  
"No but I would like to have a word with him" trunks growled  
  
The women nodded and called Pedro's dad. One of the women handed trunks the first aid kit. Trunks began to clean gene and Alex.  
  
"Trun-"  
  
"Shh its dad remember, you two need to learn to fight"  
  
"Dad Pedro's dad is scum he's gunna beat the heck out of you"  
  
"I seriously doubt it" just as trunks said that a door slammed open and somebody stomped in.  
  
Trunks continued to clean gene up however. Gene had a black eyes and cuts all over his face. Alex had a gash in his head but it was easily cleaned and bandaged. Trunks listened as the big man behind him began to ask questions rudely. Then Pedro spoke out "there dad that guy and those two kids"  
  
Trunks still ignored him. The big man looked over trunks cleaning gene. "A runt like you wants to have a word with me...do you know who I am" the big man questioned.  
  
Trunks still ignored him "hey you im talking to you"  
  
Trunks stood up after he finished cleaning gene "yes and I was cleaning my son up im sure you can wait" trunks stated calmly trying once more to suppress his anger, as he handed the first aid kit back to the women cowering behind the desk.  
  
Trunks looked up at the big man. He was a tall muscular man with a long black bear a biker's helmet, and bikers out fit. "Well no that im looking at you yeah I think I do know you"  
  
"O really"  
  
"Yeah anyone can tell what dirt looks like"  
  
The big man laughed "I don't know what you're getting yourself into kid"  
  
"I'm not a kid, im 28 years old and can take better care of my children than you can"  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"How dare I!? Look mister you need to teach your son that fighting isn't just worthy unless its self defense or in the protections of others"  
  
"My son can do whatever he wants and if he wants to beat up your tiny kids than so be it they look like a waste of space anyways"  
  
Trunks sighed frustratedly "look my children are ten times better than that monstrosity all o ask is if you keep your sons hands off mine, if I find your son has been picking on gene and Alex one more time there is going to be hell to pay, Alex, gene go to class I'll pick you up after school"  
  
Trunks looked at the big man "good day"  
  
The big man followed after trunks "now see here no one walks away from me"  
  
"That's funny, because I just did" trunks said continuing to walk.  
  
The big man caught up with trunks in the front yard and picked him up by the shoulders. Trunks looked down at him "what you think you can win a fight against me"  
  
"Actually yes I do," stated the big man as he threw trunks towards a tree.  
  
Trunks flipped in the air and jumped off the tree and landed on his feet. He jumped over the big man as he smashed into the tree behind him knocking Pedro's dad out cold.  
  
"I guess you were wrong" trunks stated to himself as he walked towards the college. As he got there students were coming back from lunch. He walked up to the office and waited for the person before him to be finished.  
  
This time the person behind the desk was an elderly man "can I help you sir"  
  
"Ah yeah I would like to register for some sort of test r something, here its written down" trunks stated handing the note to the man. The man smiled then handed trunks a test form, a test booklet, and a number two pencil.  
  
"Good luck, not one kid has passed it without taking a years worth of classes"  
  
"Wait is this for an automatic degree"  
  
"Yes it's the fastest way to get a degree mind you it's a low degree but it works for people who are smart and but don't want to attend college it can also help you get into a good university if you choose later on"  
  
"Oh okay, thanks...where do I go to take it"  
  
"Right in there son take your time, and good luck again"  
  
"Thanks" trunks walked into the solitary room and took a seat at the desk. He immediately got started. The test was 400 questions long and he was finished in an amazing 2 hours. Trunks stood up and stretched he looked at the clock amazed at his own speed. He sat back and looked over he questions and answers making sure he got it right. He changed a few answers and then turned it in to the man.  
  
"Wow that was fast...most kids spend a full day with this test, lets run it through the machine really quick it'll only take a few minutes, while its going through heres the second part...English"  
  
Trunks nodded and went back to the room. The test this time was near 430 questions long and he had two write a five-page essay on one of the stories he read. He finished in an astonishing 4 hours, and just in time to get lunch. He walked out weary from the tests. The man sitting at the desks sat wide eyed as trunks handed him the test.  
  
"Where did you got to school son?" mumbled the man  
  
"Uh..." trunks had to think it would be odd for him to say he was from another dimension "home schooling mostly, why?"  
  
"You got a 100% on the test, I ran it through three times just to double check"  
  
"Oh well math always was my forte"  
  
"I see let me run this test through, it'll take about a week for the essay to get checked"  
  
Trunks nodded and examined his math score while waiting for the English score to come in. when it did the man once more couldn't believe it. "Another 100" he muttered.  
  
Trunks looked over the desk at his score. "I guess I just know my English hehe" trunks laughed nervously. Suddenly a thought occurred to him "don't I have to pay for this"  
  
"Huh? No your wife came in and said you'd be here to take the test and gave me the check"  
  
"She did? Oh she did right I remember" he lied  
  
"We will call you and tell you how you did on the essay next week and we will call you again a week before graduation so you can get your diploma"  
  
Trunks nodded "ok thanks"  
  
"Good day sir" the old man said as trunks left.  
  
Trunks walked home hands in his pockets; he thought about the boys and wanted to check on them. Since school was right there he walked into the office. After what had happened there that morning the women knew better than to be rude to him.  
  
"Hi can I check on my sons I just want to make sure their ok"  
  
The woman nodded nervously and handed him a 'hello my name is' tag. Then she gave him a map of the school and which class the boys where in. trunks walked through the hallways seeing the lessons going on. The class gene and Alex were in had the door open and a mans voice was speaking about a book. Trunks walked in and stood at the door waiting for the man to finish with his instruction.  
  
The man finished with letting the kids start on their homework. The teacher than turned to trunks.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Trunks smiled "I'm here to check up on my kids"  
  
"Aw yes the office called me, gene, Alex your father is here"  
  
Trunks looked up at the two boys sitting there working on their work. His smile slowly faded when gene looked up. The boys face was still a mess. The two boys stood up and walked over to trunks. Trunks kneeled down to their eye level.  
  
"Hey you two, are you guys alright, sorry I left in such a hurry"  
  
Gene hugged trunks tightly not caring who saw him. Alex was thoroughly embarrassed. "Daddy" gene whined.  
  
Alex stood their hands in pockets "we're fine" stated Alex as trunks held gene up.  
  
"Ok Alex im gunna talk to your brother outside go finish your home work mmkay"  
  
Alex nodded and walked back to his desk while trunks walked outside the class. "Hey gene are you ok"  
  
Gene didn't say anything "I know its tough but you did good, the worst thing to do is run away and you didn't do that, you were a tough little guy and I'm proud of you for it"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"They made fun of us...of our family, they don't believe your really our dad" gene buried his face into trunks' arms.  
  
"They don't have to what matters is if you do"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then we're family, they cant understand things like this gene, not like you, and I don't think you would be able to if you hadn't come to my dimension and seen it for yourself, now you don't need to listen to them, you need to listen to what your heart says, now do you feel better"  
  
Gene nodded  
  
"Ok then im going to let you finish your homework I'll see you after school" trunks set gene down and pushed him back into the classroom. Trunks then left and went back to the apartment.  
  
A/N: I know kinda mushy at the end and maybe even a bit boring there but hey I got it all in right. Sorry it took so long to write it. Anyways PLZ RR. the next chapter is called "bulma's fury" 


	8. Bulma's Fury

A/N: whooo weee I sure do take my sweat time writing these things. So when your bored I found some authors I think right the best stories go check em out on my favorite authors list. Which is getting adjusted just a little bit. I have a couple I've been meaning to add on there. Well here we go chapter 8.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
PART 8  
  
(Bulma's fury)  
  
Trunks walked up the small musty hallway. As he reached the door he heard something unusual from inside the apartment, the sounds of people arguing. Trunks opened the door curious as to what was going on inside. He could feel his stomach flip upside down and turn to water as he gazed upon three unmistakable figures.  
  
He gulped as his mother turned to look at him "h-hey mom, uh goku, dad"  
  
Bulma was so red in the face she looked like she had just gotten back from a summer vacation at the beach. Goku looked frustrated and irritable, while vegeta just stood against the wall arms folded and eyes closed. Trunks braced him self as bulma stomped towards him fist clenched and teeth grinding.  
  
"You are coming home this instant you hear me! Of all the ungrateful children that step foot into life you are by far the worst. I have done everything for you and this is how I am repaid. YOU TAKE OFF WITH SOME LITTLE TRAMP AND HER INSIGNIFICANT CHILDREN WITHOUT A WORD!" she shouted not realizing the extent of the insult.  
  
Trunks glared back a sparkle of rage igniting to a bonfire, "tramp! Insignificant children! I think you need to look in a dictionary mom. Those children are MY children, that TRAMP is my fiancé! If anything I thought you would've supported me when I needed it. BUT SCRATCH THAT! Im ungrateful! TAKE A GOOD LOOK IN THE MIRROR MOTHER!" trunks shouted back with insults of his own, "and TRAMP! Of all the names to be insulting her with, at least we're getting married, UNLIKE YOU!"  
  
Bulma stood staring at trunks speechless. Gokus mouth dropped to the floor, never had he ever seen someone that could match, and beat bulma's insults. Vegeta stood up straight and started clapping, as he was thoroughly impressed.  
  
Trunks ignored his father's praise "oh and one more thing mother, those INSIGNIFICANT children are your grandchildren I suggest you treat them with respect, now get out. This is my home, and you're intruding" trunks gave bulma a cold stare one that resembled vegeta's.  
  
Bulma hmphed and turned to goku, "loved to darling but as you can see we need a way back to our own world." Bulma said turning her back to trunks and glaring at vegeta who instinctively stopped clapping.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say to that. So he turned around and as soon as he thought of something the door opened and Jesse walked in. she looked around quickly then looked at trunks.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked staring at trunks.  
  
"You know funny thing you should ask can you tell them to LEAVE especially that one" trunks said pointing at his mother.  
  
"I'd love to but I need to know what's happening first," Jesse walked in and over to the counter "I heard you guys screaming all the way downstairs in my car. The neighbors are sure to come and question, and I cant just say 'yeah I got four cartoons in my living room arguing over this and that'" Jesse spoke mockingly as she set bags of groceries on the kitchen counters.  
  
She turned and set her fists on her hips, "now whatever the problem is get over it, I'm running an apartment here and I cant have two grown adults acting like children, I have a hard enough time as it is with the kids I have"  
  
Jesse looked at the four people with a gentle sensible look upon her face. She sighed and turned around to put the groceries away leaving the others in stund silence. Finally trunks walked over to the kitchen to help with the groceries.  
  
"What are you doing home, I thought you had to work the whole day," he asked picking up a milk gallon.  
  
"Well I thought I did to but turns out my boss was feeling generous and gave me the rest of the day off"  
  
"Oh" trunks said questioningly.  
  
"Mhmm he knows my position, speak of which how did the test go"  
  
Trunks nodded his head "good, I got hundreds on both multiple choice tests...they're sending in the essay. The guy said that you paid for it...and he also said you called in saying you were my wife" trunks said slyly.  
  
Jesse laughed "well they wouldn't have taken the money if I hadn't said so"  
  
With the groceries put away Jesse left to take a shower and change into something other than her working uniform. Trunks sat down at the couch then looked at goku "so how'd you guys get here anyways"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head "funny you should mention that, you see the dragon made a portal, that you can summon when you need to. Its always open its just a matter of whether or not you can find it," goku smiled nervously.  
  
Trunks nodded to show his understanding. Suddenly the door opened and Alex walked in the bandage around his head had dirt and grass stains all over it. His face seemed to show an expression of victory over a battlefield. Gene followed close behind with more dirt and grass stains on him rather than Alex. "Hey dad" Alex said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey guys what happened you both look like you went through a football field" trunks replied with a smile.  
  
Gene walked in sulking and dropped his book bag by a chair "that's exactly what we did...Mr. I-cant-help-but-take-up-every-challenge-that-passes-me-by had to go and except the football teams bet. Of course we both get clobbered into the ground because WAKE Alex WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY FOOTBALL!"  
  
Alex dropped his bag in the middle of the floor and looked at his nails "I dunno bro I think we did pretty well considering we took on an entire football team by OURSELVES"  
  
Gene sighed "but did you happen to forget the beating we took this morning what makes you thin-" gene is suddenly cut off by the phone.  
  
Alex runs up to the counter climbs up on one of the chairs and answers the phone all in one motion. "Hello...oh hi Mr. Bodini, yelling...no...oh that yelling that was me and my brother...a woman...mom...no moms taking a shower, it was gene when he gets angry sometimes he screams and he screams like a girl...okay bye Mr. Bodini okay I will" Alex hangs the phone up.  
  
"Next door neighbors" he said with a smile "said you guys were arguing, you know you really shouldn't shout around our apartment...the neighbors are nosey" Alex looked at goku, vegeta, and bulma.  
  
"Hey when'd you guys get here?" questioned Alex  
  
Bulma grunted and walked towards the window, vegeta didn't say anything leaving goku to explain the situation. Gene eyed the group carefully and just as he was about to sulk away trunks called him back.  
  
"Gene come here let me see those wounds"  
  
"They're fine dad" gene said turning his back quickly.  
  
Trunks got up and picked gene up. He carried him back to the couch and set him down on his lap to look at the cut and scraps on his head and to look at his eyes. "Well they don't look to bad, but those black eyes are going to be pretty nasty in the morning so I want you to ice them when you go to bed okay,"  
  
"Okay" gene said irritably.  
  
"Gene what's this" trunks asked pulling genes wrist out from under his long black sleeve.  
  
"It's a little cut" gene said quietly feeling the eyes of the others upon him.  
  
Trunks looked at gene skeptical. Trunks looked back to his wrist and pulled the sleeve up more revealing scars of past wounds. Trunks looked back at gene "come with me for a walk kido, you and I need to talk" trunks said setting gene on his own feet, and holding his arm, pulled him outside and down the hall.  
  
Alex watched them leave then turned back to others. He looked at them and went stone silent. Jesse walked out and looked at the room. "Alex where's gene and trunks"  
  
Alex turned around slowly to face her "they're having a talk...outside"  
  
"Did gene do something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Trunks found cuts on genes arm" vegeta answered for Alex.  
  
Jesses face contorted in thought "cuts? On his wrists"  
  
"Yes that's what I said...do you know anything of this"  
  
Jesse stood in thought for a minute "no...I had no idea of any cuts on genes wrists...self-inflicted?" she asked turning to face vegeta.  
  
"That's what trunks appears to be questioning"  
  
Jesse turned and looked at Alex whom seemed to grow stone stiff. She walked over to Alex slowly and set a firm hand on his shoulder making him flinch. "Alex do you know anything of this"  
  
Alex gulped and looked up at Jesse slowly "maybe" he spoke quietly.  
  
"Maybe isn't an answer Alex" Jesse said giving him a certain look that suggested she could wait forever to hear the right answer.  
  
Alex gulped again as his face turned a light shade of pink "he...uh...he told me not t-to tell you...or anyone...because it was...he did want to...well he said you wouldn't understand"  
  
"Mhmm...understand what"  
  
"Well frankly I don't know...he wasn't that thorough in the explaining...but he did say that if I told you he would start asking me very complex questions that even the smartest person cant answer and hit me several times with a ruler...each time I didn't respond sensibly"  
  
A/N: I know thanks for being patient...I got really busy. And actually your lucky, my birthday is tomorrow and im not going to be on at all, gunna be partying all day and night. If the phone rings don't pick it up lol. 


End file.
